My 17 Year Old SisterInLaw
by FlameAlchmst
Summary: Except for Kinomoto Sakura, Syaoran Li hated all girls. When his closest friend brings home a 17-year old fiance, his whole world turns upside down. What will Syaoran do when the first girl he starts falling for is Touya's fiance?
1. PREFACE

My 17-Year Old Sister-In-Law

_By FlameAlchmst_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do not own CCS or its characters! For those of you who watch Korean Dramas, you'll notice that the title is very similar to 'My 19-Year Old Sister-In-Law'. I did get the 'sister-in-law' idea from there, but this storyline is my own and VERY different ;)**

**PREFACE**

The room was dark, except for the moonlight that shone through the window. A slight breeze made me shiver, and I walked over to the window and closed it shut, careful not to make a sound. Then, I made my way towards the bed and looked down at the figure sleeping – she was beautiful. I bent down and gently pushed a stray hair away from her face. My fingers tenderly caressed her soft cheeks, and my breathing became slightly uneven. I bent down slowly, bringing my face closer and closer to hers.

When my lips were just inches away from hers, I froze. _What was I doing?_ My heart wrenched when I realized the severity of this situation – I was betraying someone who I cared for dearly. I stood up, my body wavering in reply to the cascading emotions inside me. I lifted my hand and placed it on top of hers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the sleeping girl. Then, I turned towards the door and walked out, leaving the room as quietly as I had entered.


	2. Unexpected Arrival

My 17-Year Old Sister-In-Law

_By FlameAlchmst_

**_Disclaimer__: _****I do not own CCS or its characters! **

**Hey guys! If you read this story at all, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review. Tell me what you think about it – if you like it, don't like it, or wish something were different. Thank you!**

**  
Chapter 1: "Unexpected Arrival"**

_Beep…beep…beep_

"…I'm awake…"

_Beep…beep…beep_

"…ughh…" I opened my eyes and glared at the foul device that woke me up, "Alright!" I groaned, sitting up and slamming the alarm clock off. It read 11:30 AM; talk about oversleeping. I tried to remember how many times I hit the snooze button before going back to sleep – aahh, whatever.

I grudgingly threw my legs off the mattress and pulled myself up. I had to balance myself after using all that force to stand up. Letting out a long yawn, I trudged to the bathroom and looked up at myself in the mirror. A pair of tired, half-open amber eyes stared back at me. Like every morning, my chocolate-brown hair was in an uproar. For some strange reason, all the girls in school went berserk because of my hair – I shuddered at the thought. I sighed lazily and preformed the usual morning tasks – brushing my teeth and calming my hair down as much as possible. After slipping on a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans, I walked over to the window and threw back the curtains – it was a beautiful day. The sun shone up ahead, sending a stream of light through the window and into the small, white room. My room was fairly simple and plain – a bed, nightstand, bureau, and desk.

I walked up to my desk and picked up the only piece of 'decorative' item there was – a picture frame. My hands traced the three people posing in the picture. In the middle was me, Syaoran Li, and to the right was my older brother, Touya Kinomoto. I smiled, wondering what that 26-year old man was doing at the moment. He had just graduated from law school last year and decided to go abroad for a few months. My fingers then fell upon my sister, Sakura Kinomoto. She was still in her junior year of high school, like me – we were only a few months apart.

Now, I know what you're thinking – how the heck is she my sister when we're only a few months apart!? And why do they both have different last names than me?! Well, the truth is, they aren't my _real_ brother and sister. A long time ago, when I was around six years old, my parents passed away in a car accident – I really don't remember much about them. When they died, I had no family members who could take me in. My dad's dearest and closest friend, Fujitaka Kinomoto, immediately took me in and raised me as if I was his own son. Since then, I've always seen them as my real family.

After placing the frame back to its respective position, I stood up and made my way downstairs. Ever since Touya went overseas, the house was quiet and the days went by so slowly. Yes, that's right – Touya and I lived on our own. About 3 years ago, when Touya decided to move out of the house and get his own place, he asked me to come along with him. Of course, I instantly agreed – Touya and I have always been close, and it'd be an adventure to live away from home.

I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and plopped down at the table. It was Saturday, March 15th; today was the day I'd been waiting for. Today, Touya's flight would arrive. I couldn't wait to hear what America was like and all his stories. I quickly finished the bowl of cereal, washed the dishes (yes, I wash dishes…), grabbed the house keys, and left the house.

After passing a few blocks, I walked up to the first house on the street and rang the bell. The door was opened to reveal a boy slightly shorter than me, 6', with dark blue hair and blue-gray eyes.

"Took you long enough," the boy said, rolling his eyes, "you're an hour late!"

"Sorry, Eriol," I sighed, "I got carried away yesterday night, and when I finished cleaning the house, I realized it was past 2AM."

"Yeesh," Eriol mused, "You must be dead bored to clean. Hold up, let me get my keys," he said, walking away.

Within a minute, he was back, and we were both heading towards his car.

"So, where are we going?" Eriol asked, getting into the driver's seat.

"The bakery," I replied, opening the passenger door, "I wanted to get a chocolate cake for Touya."

"Alright," Eriol turned on the ignition, "his flight arrives at one and its 12:15 now. We better hurry."

Oh, great. I just had to sleep in – Eriol isn't a very good driver to begin with, and now he was driving fast _and_ recklessly. I had to use all my strength to keep the cereal _inside_ my stomach. Normally, I'd yell at him to stop, but this time was an exception.

--

"ERIOL!! SYAORAN!!"

My heart froze as I heard the annoying, shrilling voice. I looked at Eriol right away and threw him a death glare, "…Eriol…" I uttered, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on," Eriol sweat dropped, "I thought she'd be happy to see Touya."

I looked ahead to see a girl running towards us. Her long, black hair fell down to her waist and her velvet eyes glittered with happiness.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried, standing up, "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"This airport is HUGE!" the girl tittered, looking around, "It took me a while to find you guys."

I stayed seated, keeping my eyes on the floor…hoping…just hoping that she wouldn't…

"Syaoran!" _Damn._ "I bet you're super excited about your brother coming back."

She slowly walked toward me and…no…no…don't. Ughh…my mouth curled up in disgust as she sat down next to me.

"Well?" she asked, poking my shoulder. I trembled, inching away from her.

"Syaoran…" Eriol laughed nervously.

"I miss him terribly," I said, my voice unnaturally stiff.

"Awww," she giggled, "I can hear the excitement in your voice!"

And then, _finally_ she stood up, "I'll be right back!" she smiled, heading for the restrooms.

Making sure she was out of hearing distance, I turned to Eriol, "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!" I roared, my face turning red.

Eriol jumped, surprised, "Oh, lighten up Syaoran!"

"I won't _lighten_ up Eriol," I grumbled, "You know I hate –"

"-girls," Eriol cut me off, "I know, I know. Listen, she won't bite or anything."

"How do you know?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"You have to be kidding me!" Eriol rolled his eyes, "Just when are you going to get over your 'girl' problem. Do you really plan on dying alone?"

"No," I replied, my voice icy, "I'll take you with me."

Eriol flinched, and opened his mouth to speak. He stayed quiet, however, when he saw Tomoyo running back to us.

"Sorry about that!" Tomoyo giggled. Her face had much more of that _disgusting_ stuff than before.

When she was about to resume pestering me, Eriol quickly started up a conversation with her. I sighed in relief and concentrated on ignoring their meaningless talk.

"SYAORAN!"

I glanced up and looked for the person with the familiar voice. Touya was walking toward us, a huge grin on his face. I stood up and ran to meet him, my spirit instantly rising.

"How ya doing little bro?" Touya asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "I've been well. You?"

"I couldn't be better!" He smiled, ecstatic, "You sure have gotten taller," he laughed; I was now only an inch away from beating his height.

Just then, Eriol and Tomoyo came up to greet him.

"We're going to head to my house for lunch," Eriol said, "my mom cooked 'special' food for your return."

"Oooh," Touya licked his lips, "my mouth's already watering."

"Let's get going," I laughed taking some of Touya's bags from him.

"Guys," Touya said, "hold on."

We all stood there, waiting. Just then, a weird expression took over his face. It was…dreamy, overjoyed, and excited – it freaked me out.

"I want you to meet someone," he gloated, moving aside.

And then, we saw _her_; nobody noticed her standing there. She was a tall girl with short, light brown hair that fell right below her shoulders. If it wasn't for the fact that she was standing next to my brother, I probably would've admitted that she was…pretty good looking. Her black-pinkish eyes looked at each one of us animatedly.

When her eyes fell on me, she paused, "WHOA!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly deep, "you and I are twins!"

After a second of recovering from what she had said, I noticed it. Her outfit was plain – a black t-shirt and blue jeans…just like mine. _Just great._ The rest of them snickered and giggled while I looked at Touya uncomfortably.

"Who…who is this?" I demanded, not meaning to sound as rude as I did. Apparently, Touya didn't realize the 'sourness' of my voice.

"Everyone," he announced, looking at all of us, "this is my fiancé, Chiharu Mihara."

Did…he just say…fiancé? My jaw dropped.

"…WHAT?!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Alright, the idea came to me, and I really wanted to try this fic out. Please let me know what you think of it. If people seem to like it, I'll continue.


	3. My Sponge

My 17-Year Old Sister-In-Law

_By FlameAlchmst_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**I do not own CCS or its characters! **

**witchcheri - thanks for leaving a review! After I read it, I quickly finished writing this chapter.  
**

**  
Chapter 2: "My Sponge"**

When we arrived at Eriol's house, Sakura and Fujitaka were already there waiting for us with Eriol's mother.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!"

My jaw dropped. This was the reply Touya got after introducing his 'fiancé'. Wasn't anyone the least bit curious as to where the heck he picked her up from!? He suddenly comes back with a girl, and everyone acts like its no big deal.

"You must tell me ALL about yourself!" Sakura ran over to Chiharu, a huge smile on her face.

"Good catch my boy," Fujitaka approved, patting his son on the shoulder, "I've taught you well."

"Oooooh," Eriol's mom trilled, eyeballing me and Chiharu, "Looks like you two called each other up this morning and set up matching outfits."

"Oh my gosh!!" Sakura joined in, "I didn't even notice!"

Eriol laughed, "I assure you, it's pure coincidence."

The whole time, I stood there motionless. I had to muster up all of my energy to stay calm. On the way here, I didn't get once chance to speak with Touya alone. Tomoyo spoke nonstop and wouldn't let anyone say a damn word. I still couldn't get over the whole situation.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting in the Hiiragizawa living room. Touya, Fujitaka, and Eriol's mom were deep in conversation. Sakura and Tomoyo were bombarding Chiharu with questions, but the questions were so stupid and insignificant.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Umm…I'm not sure; I eat almost anything."

"What's your favorite song?"

"I don't listen to music."

"What's your favorite…"

And the questions went on and on. Chiharu smiled shyly and answered every question politely. Eriol and I sat in between the two groups, silent. All I wanted was to get Touya alone and attack him with my own questions.

"So, what's your favorite part about Touya?" Sakura asked with an evil grin on her face.

Ok…that's it. I could've puked right then and there.

"Umm…well," Chiharu spoke fast, a deep shade of red growing on her cheeks, "He's very kind and-"

"Oh, come on!" Tomoyo cut her off, "She meant what part of his body. For example, my favorite part about Syaoran is his eyes," her voice was all dreamy.

I let out a weird, hard grunt which sounded as if I were in pain as I felt her eyes fall on me. Sakura snorted and Eriol curled his lips up in anger. Just as I was about to stand up and leave, Sakura dragged me into their stupid conversation.

"Syaoran!" I looked up at her reluctantly.

"What?" I asked, my voice controlled. Just then, I realized that Sakura had cut her hair short above her shoulders, just like when she was young.

"What are you and Eriol doing there so quietly?" She cocked her eyebrow, "Come over here. I mean, you are going to be living with Chiharu from now on. Wouldn't you like to get to know more about your _sister-in-law_?"

I glared at her and she replied with a wicked smile. The last thing I needed was to be sitting with a leech and a brother stealer. Yes, I know; I sounded childish. But still…

"I know what's going on here," Sakura interrupted my thoughts, "You've probably already fallen for Chiharu's looks! Be careful Syaoran; don't fall in love with her!"

Chiharu's face deepened in color and her eyes grew wide as she took in Sakura's comment. When she looked up at me, her face became more fearful and she quickly looked away. I must've had a deathly expression on my face – you can't blame me.

Right then, Mrs. Hiiragizawa announced that supper was ready and everyone stood up to go to the dining room; I thanked her in my head. As I was about to walk out of the room, Sakura grabbed my arm.

"Syaoran," she said, swinging my arm playfully, "you know I was only kidding."

"Yeah, I know," I rolled my eyes, "I don't like those kinds of things."

"I don't have anything to worry about," she smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'll always be the only girl you like."

The second she spoke those words, my body grew tense, "Yes," I replied, "Because you're my sister."

As soon as I said those words, the shine in her emerald eyes dimmed. I slowly got out of her hold. On my way out, I heard her whisper, "Not your blood sister."

Dinner went by awkwardly. The adults clearly knew something I didn't; they constantly gave Chiharu looks of pity and tried even more to make her feel comfortable. Sakura was unnaturally buoyant for the rest of the day – I hated when she brought up uncomfortable thoughts and then suffered after.

Finally, Touya, Chiharu, and I made our way home. Touya never left her side, even when we got into the house. He gave her a tour around our abode and then, instead of dropping her off in her room and then hitting the sack, he went into his room first and left me and Chiharu in the hallway. I glared at the shut door in front of me; the little nasty was avoiding me; he didn't want the two of us to be alone. _Fine_, I thought, _the only way to get Chiharu out of the house is to scare her away._

"Good night," the young girl smiled, bowing slightly. I gave her a dirty look and brushed past her. Before I entered my room, I turned to look at her; she was standing in the same place, looking down with confusion on her face. I sighed; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--

_Three green fuzz balls danced in a big green field right under the sun, singing._

"_We love breakfast, because it's the best time of the day."_

_Just then, a huge pot of brown mush fell in between them._

"_We love breakfast, because it's the best time of the day."_

_The aroma coming from the pot was delicious, sweet, and mouth-watering._

"_We love breakfast, because it's the best time of the day."_

_The sun grew bigger and bigger, until a blinding light illuminated the whole field._

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the bright light coming through my window. What a strange dream…it was that wonderful smell coming from downstairs that did it. After getting ready, I made my way down the stairs. _I am definitely NOT going to eat anything she's made_. I smirked evilly as I entered the kitchen.

"Oh!" Chiharu jumped when she saw me entering the kitchen, "Sorry! You scared me there for a second." My mouth twitched as I saw how comfortable she looked in the house this morning. This was definitely not a good sign for me. She was cleaning the counters. My eyes narrowed when I saw her using _my_ sponge.

"That's mine," I snapped, "Use another sponge." Ok, now I sounded like a baby.

"Umm," She looked confused.

"That _sponge_," I uttered through gritted teeth, "is _mine._"

She looked down at her hand which held the sponge, and her expression remained slightly confused, "I'm sorry." She quickly put it away and grabbed another one.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to-"

"Where's Touya?" I cut her off.

"He's already eaten," she said, struggling to keep a smile on her face, "He said he had to go meet people and run errands. He'll be back later." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Good.

"I've already prepared breakfast for you," she said, setting down a bowl of delicious looking brown stuff (this stuff wasn't mushy though).

"I'm not eating _that_," I growled, walking over to the fridge.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at the table, eating that delicious brown stuff. Chiharu went upstairs, so there was no point in acting anymore. God…it was so good. I'd never tasted anything like it. _Maybe in the future, when she and Touya break up, I could ask her for the recipe…_

I held up another spoonful and took in a big whiff of it…aah. My eyes closed with gratification and I smiled as I took another bite. '_I love breakfast, because it's the best time of the day.'_

"I'm so glad you like it!" I jumped, looking up to see Chiharu standing in front of me, her hands clasped together in excitement. _Damn. She caught me off guard._

I quickly changed my expression to show repulsion, "This stuff is _disgusting_."

I walked over to the sink with the bowl. Slowly, I lifted the bowl over the drain and turned it enough so that it looked like I was spilling her food. I took a glance behind me and saw her staring at me in shock. _Dang it, just leave girl! I don't want to waste such good food._ Her expression fell and she quickly walked out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly finished the rest of the food before washing the remaining dishes with _my _sponge_._

During the afternoon, while I was completing some last minute homework assignments, I heard the television go on downstairs. I quickly finished up my homework and dashed out the door – I couldn't let Chiharu feel relaxed or anything close to it. I entered the living room with loud footsteps, making sure she knew I was coming. I looked at the TV and saw that she was watching...Digimon!? I thought I was the only 'weirdo' (as Eriol says) who liked that childish show.

"You actually watch this junk," I laughed, giving her a disgusted look.

Embarrassed, she quickly sat up straight and opened her mouth to speak.

"Give me the control," I snarled.

She handed it over obediently. I walked over to sit on the single couch. Right when I was about to change the channel, she spoke.

"Th…this is a new episode," she stammered, fear slowly creeping up on her face.

I took a quick peek at the screen and realized that I hadn't seen this episode either. _Crap. _I'd have to wait until the next time it aired. Pretending to ignore her little comment, I changed the channel to something I loathed greatly – a baseball game. It was just so damn boring; I didn't understand how Touya could sit there and watch a whole game.

A few minutes later, I was looking down at the control, playing with the buttons. When I looked up at Chiharu, she quickly jerked her eyes away from me. Great, now I had to stare at the stupid game and pretend to enjoy it. I struggled to keep my eyes on the TV screen while looking excited. From the corner of my eye, I could see her getting bored and fidgety. Hah, she was too scared to get up and walk off. After an hour of the baseball game, I started to grow really irritated. I no longer forced a false expression.

"Is the team you're cheering for losing?" She asked, noticing the change in my face.

"Erm…yeah," I muttered; I didn't even know which team was winning or losing.

"W…what team are you rooting for?" she asked warily.

I slightly raised an eyebrow and looked at her; was she testing me or something? "The blue guys," I replied frostily, looking back at the screen.

"But, they're win-"

She didn't even bother to finish her statement after glancing at my face; I looked just about ready to kill. Finally, after another ghastly hour of baseball, Touya returned. He brought back pizza for lunch, so we all sat together in the dining room. Chiharu's spirit was immediately raised and she seemed much happier. However, every time she looked at me, she'd become stiff again. _I'm not going to stop the act just because Touya is here._

After lunch, I prepared milkshake while Touya washed the dishes. Chiharu offered to help me out, but I pretended not to hear her. Touya was too caught up in his thoughts to notice.

"Touya," Chiharu whispered, thinking I couldn't hear her, "Don't use that sponge!"

"Why not?" Touya asked, utterly confused.

"It's…_Syaoran's sponge_," she murmured, "He doesn't like people using it." _That idiot - what the hell was she trying to do?!_

"Right…" Touya said, raising an eyebrow and turning to me.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to keep my face looking innocent.

"Can I use your _sponge_?" Touya asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, that!" I struggled to let out a laugh; it sounded very unnatural, "I was just kidding Chi-"

My voice suddenly broke off; I never had and never wanted to say _her_ name. "Chiharu," I finished, turning away so that they wouldn't see the expression on my face.

Touya laughed, "Chiharu, Syaoran here is a joker. Don't take everything he says so seriously!"

Joker!? Bah! I was far from a joker in her eyes…

--

I walked into the dark living room, noticing Touya's figure leaning against the fireplace. Touya and Chiharu had just come back from sight seeing; they invited me, but I refused of course. When they came back, Chiharu went straight to bed; it had gotten pretty late. Now, I was finally able to speak with him alone.

"Touya, you've been avoiding me," I said angrily.

He sighed and looked up, "I know. I just…I wanted to think things through before talking with you."

"What the heck do you mean?!" I roared, "You should have 'talked' with me _before_ bringing home _that_ girl!"

"Syaoran," he said, his voice sounding strained, "I love her."

"……"

"The first time I saw her, my heart was stolen," he tried desperately to explain, "She isn't like anyone I've ever met. She's just so carefree and…and…I can't describe her. She's just…_different_."

I opened my mouth, but then quickly closed it; I didn't know what to say.

"Please Syaoran, I know I should've told you, but I knew you wouldn't like it," he pleaded with me, "Please accept her. This is the first time I've ever felt this way, and I really hope people will be able to see why I love this girl so much…you especially."

He was serious...he truly felt for that _girl_. I sighed, disappointed at my behavior when I realized how Touya felt. He was my best friend…my brother. I owed so much to him. I couldn't take away his happiness.

After a long silence, I finally spoke, "Alright, Touya," I replied, "I don't understand why you feel that way, but I can see that you're happy. I'll…I'll try and accept her."

Touya immediately put his arm around Syaoran's shoulders and smiled, "Thanks man, I knew you'd understand."

"No problem."

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I need you to look after Chiharu starting tomorrow," He said, faster than usual, "She'll be going to your High School starting tomorrow."

"…WHAT?!" Okay, I know that she _looked_ my age, but I didn't know that she _was_ my age.

"You said you'd try!" He exclaimed, running out of the living room and up the stairs. That _nasty_ little…

* * *

END!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm really enjoying writing this story now.


End file.
